Maldiciones
by Lauchyar
Summary: Para Morgana existían tres cosas las cuales maldecía: al destino, a Merlín y a ella misma por haberse enamorado. Esta historia participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Morgana/Merlín


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. _Este fic participa en el reto__** "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

**_La pareja es Merlín-Morgana, como no me permite colocar en la sección de Harry Potter ambos personajes, está catalogado de la forma que lo hice, gracias a la recomendación del foro. Agradezco a Suave-Primavera por darme un empujón cuando estaba trabada y a Bella Valentía por betarme y ayudarme con algunas cuestiones técnicas…_**

* * *

**Hechizo de amor**

**I**

Flanqueada por las escarpadas paredes de piedra de la vieja Escocia, ella huía después de haber cometido el error más grande de su vida; perseguida por todo el cuerpo de Caballeros de Arturo, Morgana Le Fay, no podía creer que días atrás había hecho desaparecer a Merlín de la faz de la tierra… el único ser a quien amó con toda su alma.

Ahora transformada en una maravillosa ave roja, que surcaba los aires por encima de las cabezas de sus perseguidores, debía buscar un escondite, apartado de Avalon y Camelot, y hacia allí se dirigía, donde sabia que se encontraba Hogwarts.

Al llegar, vio un bosque a un lado del castillo, se adentró en él, y cuando se sintió a salvo, su transformación finalizó. Apoyada en un roble, con la respiración aún entrecortada de volar tantos días casi sin descanso, vio la frondosidad de su entorno; aquello le gustaba, no sólo le serviría de escondite sino también que se sentía en casa, Merlín y una de sus discípulas, Helena, había estudiado ahí antes de fugarse a Albania.

"_¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir con el peso de la desaparición de Merlín? Ella, justo ella, fue la que tuvo que darle en medio del plexo con su hechizo Mortis" _

Caminaba por el bosque abstraída en sus pensamientos, agobiada por sus remordimientos…

"_Maldito destino_

_Maldito Merlín_

_Maldita ella, que estaba enamorada"_

Un sonido suave a sus espaldas, la hizo desviarse de sus reflexiones… un resplandor la cegó y la hizo tropezar con una gran raíz al caer hacia atrás…

"_¿Una bestia? ¿Un animal silvestre? ¿Un mago? O un..."_

Una figura pequeña de no más de un metro de altura se acercaba hacia ella; Morgana no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando, su pensamiento más temido se vislumbraba antes sus ojos… un druida.

"_Hubiera preferido un mago o la peor de las bestias…"_

—Joven hechicera ¿Qué te trae por estos bosques tan alejados de tu hogar? –dijo el pequeño encapuchado sin mostrar su rostro

—¿Có… cómo sabes que yo…?

—Para alguien como yo no hay imposibles, Lady Morgana –asombrada la bruja intentó levantarse, cuando la mano del druida se posó en su cabeza- Mi querida, te atormenta aquella imagen de la cual estas huyendo sin destino, no debes asustarte de lo que hiciste, ven conmigo y te ayudaremos.

Seguido por la mujer, el pequeño hombre se abrió paso por entre los árboles y enramadas del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a un claro en el que la tomo de las manos y la hizo aparecerse en otro escenario.

* * *

**II**

"_Definitivamente hubiera preferido una bestia… _

_¿Qué hacían en medio de la llanura toda esa gente con túnicas blancas? ¿y por qué todos la miran y la saludaban como si la conocieran?"_

—Lady Morgana, bienvenida a nuestra comunidad, soy Uar y el pequeño que te ha traído hasta aquí es Amergin –éste la saludaba mientras se sacaba la capucha— La esperábamos antes, pero seguramente la profecía la ha cumplido hace poco tiempo ¿verdad? –le dijo un anciano de barba blanca con un gran collar con un símbolo que no había visto antes, y que después conocería como una triquetra. Ella lo saludó con la cabeza y se le acercó para hablarle

—Disculpe, pero ¿por qué todos me miran con tanta atención? –el anciano con un ademán con los brazos hizo que lo siguiera hasta una choza, una vez dentro y se sentó frente al fogón que chispeaba en el centro la habitación

—Joven Morgana, por lo visto usted no conoce la profecía ¿verdad? —ante la negativa de la bruja continuó- según la lectura de los últimos solsticios y el fuego sagrado, debía enfrentarse a Merlín mucho antes, vencer a Arturo y a sus Caballeros, pero no hacer desaparecer al magnánimo hechicero –antes que la mujer pudiera decir palabra alguna, el druida tiró un poco de polvo verde al fuego y se divisó en él la escena del ataque contra Merlín.

Ella, esbelta con sus cabellos negros como la noche, parada sola frente a todo el cuerpo de Caballeros de Arturo, lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, que le daban a los hombres hiriéndolos para dejarlos fuera de combate. En una Era donde los actos de magia aún estaban prohibidos y en el que los hechiceros sólo se bastaban con sus manos, para combatir, ella, cansada ya de batallar, lanzó el _Mortis _contra Arturo para finiquitar el acto de una vez. Merlín al adivinar sus intenciones, se interpuso entre la joven y su Rey, y la maldición le dio en medio de su plexo, parándole el corazón a cero y haciéndolo desaparecer de Camelot. Hecho seguido, y en medio del dolor y la confusión, ella se transformó en un ave de plumaje rojo y voló lo más lejos posible, dejando atrás el campo de batalla minado de heridos y con un solo ser posiblemente muerto.

Morgana llorando ante la visión del fuego, solo atinaba a dar gimoteos similares a palabras que únicamente Uar pudo entender.

—No es necesario que intente explicarme, algo falló en la profecía Mi lady, usted debía darle con el _Mortis_ a Arturo y no a Merlín –la joven bruja no sabía que contestarle, ella tampoco hubiera querido que sucedieran los hechos como se habían desarrollado, amaba a ese hombre y aún no podía creer que ya no lo tendría con ella como siempre había estado- ¿Conoce el hechizo _Retornius in Vita? _

—Si Uar, nunca me he atrevido a usarlo por miedo a como regresan los seres a los que se les lanza-Morgana, se secaba las lagrimas mientras se dirigía a un pequeño altar que se encontraba a su izquierda, en él había varias rocas con símbolos similares al collar de Uar- Dicen que aquel que muere no puede volver de igual forma, que se lo castiga por ir en contra de la naturaleza –el druida afirmaba y mientras lanzaba un polvo color rojo al fuego que aún centellaba en verde.

—Considero que es viable hacerlo con Merlín ya que sólo se lo vio desaparecer sin dejar rastro y puesto que no tenemos un cuerpo al cual revivir debemos conseguir la tierra del lugar exacto de donde desapareció –Morgana Le Fay lo miró por sobre su hombro derecho, mojó sus labios y se acercó al fuego

—No pienso volver a Camelot, actué de esa manera porque me perseguían por tener magia –arrodillada frente a la fogata ahora roja- no puedo revivir lo de Merlín, yo lo… -la llama ardía aún más y la joven reina no pudo seguir hablando, algo en medio del pecho se lo impedía; retornar a aquel lugar, era como revivir ese día fatídico. Uar no necesitó una palabra más, comprendió todo con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

**III**

Amergin fue el encargado de trasladarse a Camelot y tomar la tierra del lugar exacto de la desaparición de Merlín. Al volver al campamento original, Morgana aún descansaba en su choza, Uar le había dado el brebaje _Sin sueños _que le permitiría dormir tranquila sin esas pesadillas que desde pequeña la atosigaban.

Cuando la Reina de Avalon se despertó, tenía medio mundillo druida esperándola afuera, "_hubiera preferido una bestia…" _Agotada por la fuga, el nerviosismo del bosque de Hogwarts, la llegada del pequeño Amergin y todo lo sucedido con Uar, ahora se le sumaba el murmullo del campamento en su puerta "_¿qué estaban esperando? Prefería el canto del gallo, ante que sus voces al amanecer…"_ aún no se decidía a abrir los ojos

—¡Mi lady despierte!–los golpes en la puerta cada vez eran más fuertes –¡por favor, despierte! –Uar y un par de druidas derribaron la entrada y alzándola en sus brazos la sacaron de su descanso. Una vez fuera, la bruja notó que su choza estaba en llamas y ella nunca se había dado cuenta del hecho- Creo Morgana que usted no tiene noción de los grandes poderes que posee…y hasta ahora tampoco lo habíamos notado nosotros –la joven lo miraba sin entender – tome este cuenco con la tierra de Camelot y sígame hasta el altar y se lo demostraré.

Cruzaron todo el campamento y llegaron hasta un círculo de piedras, Uar se colocó en medio, con los brazos en cruz y un bastón en su mano derecha, sus ojos elevados al cielo, comenzó a recitar la plegaria:

_**Yo soy el viento que sopla sobre las aguas;  
Yo soy la ola del océano;  
Yo soy el murmullo de las olas;  
Yo soy el buey de los siete combates;  
Yo soy el buitre en la montaña;  
Yo soy una lágrima del sol;  
Yo soy la más hermosa de las plantas;  
Yo soy un valiente jabalí salvaje.  
Yo soy un salmón en el agua.  
Yo soy un lago de la llanura.  
Yo soy la palabra certera;  
Yo soy la lanza que hiere en la batalla;  
Yo soy el dios que crea o forma en la cabeza del hombre el fuego del pensamiento.  
¿Quién es el que ilumina la asamblea en la montaña, si no yo?  
¿Quién conoce las edades de la luna, si no yo?  
¿Quién muestra el lugar dónde el sol va a descansar si no yo?  
¿Por qué es el dios que forma encantamientos, **_

_**el encantamiento de la batalla y el viento del cambio?***_

Y tú eres el que ilumina los caminos de la magia

El que guiará a esta alma a través de la senda de la verdad

Demuestra tu encanto natural e irradia sabiduría en la mente de esta seguidora…

"_Definitivamente hubiera preferido a la bestia…"_

La luz del amanecer se abrió paso entre las piedras y dio de lleno en los ojos de Morgana, la cual ante la ceguera, se arrodilló. Con la mirada en blanco, y aún con el cuenco entre sus manos, como poseída por la luz solar repetía una y otra vez _Retornius in Vita, Retornius in Vita…_

"_Definitivamente hubiera preferido… que Merlín no muriera"_

Del cuenco salía humo y rápidamente el fuego lo dominó y rodeó a la joven bruja; aún en transe y con su voz ahogada repetía _Retornius in Vita._ Frente a ambos hechiceros se comenzaba a divisar una figura humana… _Retornius in Vita… _el humo y el fuego se disipaba lentamente… _Retornius in Vita…_ Morgana como el druida aún con los ojos en blanco no notaron como aquella sombra se les acercaba… _Retornius in Vita…_ esa silueta cada vez más nítida estiraba sus brazos hacia la Reina de Avalon… _Retornius in Vita…_ el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad pero con pelo blanco, tocaba con sus manos el cuenco que sostenía Morgana… _Retornius in Vita… _Merlín rozaba las manos de la bruja, y antes que ella pudiera decir las palabras del hechizo, la sacó de sus transe y la besó en la frente.

* * *

**IV**

—Aún sigues siendo tan bella como siempre mi Reina –le dijo el mago. Uar recién había recobrado la compostura, apagó el fuego con un encantamiento y se acercó a la pareja

—¡Bienvenido viejo amigo! –lo saludó estrechando sus antebrazos- te devolví a la vida como había prometido, sólo que tuve que recibir la asistencia de una persona especial –señaló con su cabeza a Morgana –no sabía que tenía semejante poder, y creo que tu tampoco ¿verdad? –el recién aparecido, afirmaba, él si lo sabía, por eso le había encargado a Uar que si la profecía se desvirtuaba, la buscara para que lo ayude

—Has vuelto Merlín, yo no… quería… no pretendía hacerte daño… el _Mortis _no era para ti… yo… no se de ese tipo de magia…

—No debes explicarme nada Morgana –la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él- Arturo aún no cumplió su cometido en este mundo, aún debe transformar a Camelot en un lugar más justo. Quedan secuelas del reinado de Uther, sobre todo para la gente con magia como nosotros –le acariciaba su negro pelo, la joven trataba de separarse de él, algo no estaba bien- por eso me interpuse, entre él y la maldición

—Pero… tú estabas muerto, yo te di en pleno pecho con el rayo…y desapareciste, Uar también lo confirmó… -la voz gruesa del druida se hizo escuchar, mientras el cuenco con la tierra de Camelot rodaba por el piso

—El hechizo _Mortis, _mi querida Reina, no funciona si la persona a quien va dirigido es…

—Es amado por quien lo conjura –concluyó Merlín- por ello el amor es el único que puede contra la magia oscura, Morgana –la joven retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza, hasta toparse con uno de los pilares de piedra que los rodeaba- Por los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, sólo me hiciste desaparecer y disminuir mis poderes.

—Y sólo el amor y la misma bruja que lo conjuró pueden devolver a este mundo a la persona hechizada –Uar trataba de no intervenir pero ambos no dejaban de mirarse y de luchar en silencio por tocarse y alejarse, como si estuvieran bailando con una música que sólo sonaba en sus mentes. Merlín había vuelto, y no había cambiado como se temía, por el hecho que jamás había muerto y que los dos sentían un amor profundo por el otro- Siempre existe un contrahechizo para todos los embrujos, pero sólo el amor… -el mago lo interrumpió

—Ahora la guerra entre tú y Arturo ya no me pertenece, desde el momento que lanzaste el _Mortis, _ya no puedo controlar sus destinos, no voy a poder aplacar ni a él ni a sus Caballeros por mucho tiempo Morgana –nuevamente se acercaba a ella, era su oportunidad, el estar atrapada por el dolmen a sus espaldas, la hacía una presa fácil para sus labios –el Rey va a encontrarnos, estos parajes no están tan lejos de su Reino –en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar cerca de su oído derecho le dijo- y nosotros nos debemos unos instantes de paz, de cariño ¿no te parece? –y la besó con toda la pasión contenida en su alma, sus manos en sus caderas, la hicieron acercarse más a las suyas; su pecho agitado por el corazón en pleno galope lo ahogaba, pero no lo hacía alejarse, sus manos ahora ascendían por la espalda de la joven y se enredaban entre los cabellos largos y negros.

Uar no se dio cuenta cuando, pero en un instante se quedó solo en medio de la planicie, rodeado solamente por los grandes bloques de piedra; mientras tanto por la ladera de la colina, bajaban algunos Caballeros armados que buscaban Morgana.

—Si buscan a la Reina de Avalon, desapareció con Merlín mis Señores –la cara de asombro dominó la escena – sí Caballeros, el gran hechicero de Camelot no murió. Regresen a su tierra y den las buenas noticias a Arturo y que pronto se reanudará la guerra con Morgana, por el momento, sólo estamos ante un breve descanso que ellos determinarán por cuánto tiempo.

**_*Leyenda irlandesa "Amergin y los Druidas"_**

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as! Gracias nuevamente Karii por betar esta historia y a Suave-Primavera por darme algunas ideas_

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
